muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Yesterday *Lots happened. I missed you. -- Toughpigs 15:22, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I know. Last night was my late night. It was pretty awesome, though. This is like Muppet fan crack. I've been working in the living room, on the coffee table, and you should see the stacks of reference materials piled up around me. By the way: You should post new messages at the top of Talk pages. Also by the way: I fought with Peter for hours yesterday about Category Sanity, and then you came in today and put Fraggle Rock back in the Fraggle Rock category. You guys win; it's fine. -- Toughpigs 15:35, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Fair enough. I'll live with it. By the way, yesterday I discovered some cool and helpful things. "What links here" is a very useful little tool, it's on the left navbar. I'm working on the Jon Stone page right now, and it's cool to be able to see at one time what pages he's on. Also, if you go to "preferences" at the top right of the screen, you can change your time zone. I'm in Eastern time! -- Toughpigs 15:55, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) * This one's for you, babe: Evening at the Pops. John Williams is in the house! -- Toughpigs 16:07, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) Title Cards *Message #3 in the last two minutes: By the way, have I mentioned how much I love the title cards that you've put up? Very classy, very beautiful. They look great. Yay. -- Toughpigs 21:58, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Music *And there's something else I was talking to Peter about -- see what you miss when you're not here for like five minutes? He created the You and I and George page, and I told him I wasn't sure that was a good idea. I don't know all the ins and outs of the copyright stuff, but from what I saw, it seems like posting lyrics is a copyright violation. So if we create a page for a song, then that obviously invites people to post the lyrics. We should look into it more before you go more deeply into a Music category... -- Toughpigs 21:57, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Muppet Monsters *Hey, babe! I saw you're creating a Muppet Monsters category. Peter actually made one yesterday, but we decided that it made more sense just to do it as a page. So there's now a Muppet Monsters page, which is part of the Muppet Characters category. :We were also talking about a general guideline about categories and sub-categories. The Muppet Monsters category that Peter had created was a sub-category of Muppet Characters, but it screwed the whole page up. The page had the sub-category at the top, and the list of articles underneath -- it was very unbalanced. So we were thinking that it made sense for a category to have either articles or subcategories, but not both. That doesn't apply directly to the thing you just made; I'm just catching you up on those thoughts. -- Toughpigs 21:47, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Artists *"Artists" seems vague to me as a category title. Maybe "Illustrators"? Toughpigs 15:10, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Documentaries *Right now, TV Specials has two sub-categories: TV Specials and Documentaries. Can we make Documentaries into its own category? Toughpigs 13:24, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Redirect pages *Hey babe, we need to figure out how to use redirect pages. The links are case-sensitive, so Jog's link to Muppets from Space turned into a red link. I had to change it to Muppets From Space. But we could make redirect pages with all the variations. Toughpigs 12:42, 6 Dec 2005 (UTC) Categories *Hey babe: You can put performers under their last names by doing this: :Jacobson, Eric -- Toughpigs 18:51, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) UK Spots * Hey Scott, I had included an article for UK Spots under the Sketches category. Not sure if you saw it. Do you think it works better as its own category? I thought the page could be more of a chronological listing. --Pantalones 22:41, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Stage Shows * Hey this place is awesome! Still getting accustomed to the tools, options, and format. I was wondering if there is a place yet for stage shows (Sesame Street live, Bear in the Big Blue House Live, Muppet Show live, the old Disney World shows, and whatnot), I couldn't find any, but wasn't sure. Still trying learning. -Greg : P.S. - Also I hope to share the news of this place on The Muppet Newsflash (if that's alright). If you have anything specific you want me to report on or highlight let me know. GregJames Reporting * No problem, I'll hold off on reporting for now. Just let me know when you're ready, and be sure to help let the whole community know of this awesome creation. -- GregJames Album Covers * Scott, I've been thinking about uploading some albums covers along with information I've been posting in the Sesame Street Records Category but a few things are giving me pause. 1) I can't figure out how to upload an image and was wondering if you could help me out and 2) I am wondering if posting the covers would be a copyright "no-no" and would love to hear your thoughts or anyone else's on that. -- Scotty J. * Thanks, Scott. I'll see what I can do. -- Scotty J.